vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler and Klaus
This is the antagonistic relationship between the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and his formerly sired hybrid-now-werewolf, Tyler Lockwood. Klaus and Tyler's rivalry started when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid but escalated when Klaus fell for Tyler's girlfriend at the time, Caroline Forbes. Throughout the series, they have had several, antagonistic run-ins with each other, especially about having Caroline's heart. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= There was never any interaction between them in Season Two, as they never even met. Klaus only wanted Tyler for the werewolf part of the Sacrifice, and Tyler didn't know who Klaus was until it was too late - as he was already in the vampire tomb - and was informed on what was going on. |-|Season Three= In The Reckoning, Tyler was brought to Klaus by Rebekah at the high school. Once there, Klaus force-fed Tyler his blood and snapped his neck, which killed him and put him in transition to become a hybrid in order to motivate Elena and the rest of the Mystic Falls Gang to figure out why none of the hybrids Klaus had turned were surviving their transitions. Knowing the failure to figure this out would result in Tyler's death, Bonnie and Matt eventually learned from Vicki's ghost that Elena still being alive was the reason Klaus couldn't make hybrids, leading Klaus to realize that it was actually Elena's blood that was the key to creating them. He took a sample of Elena's blood and gave it to Tyler, turning Tyler into his first successful werewolf-vampire hybrid. In Homecoming, Tyler, on Klaus' orders, flooded the school so that the Homecoming party could be thrown at his house instead. Once the party was in full swing, Klaus warne Tyler that wasn't just a party, but a celebration of Mikael's supposed death. Klaus also informed Tyler that he knew his friends were planning an attack against him, and assured him that regardless of what they were going to do, they wouldn't succeed. In Our Town, Tyler was ordered by Klaus to get close to Jeremy and get him off vervain so either Klaus or one of his hybrids could compel him to stand in front of an oncoming car. Tyler, not knowing that Klaus intended to hurt Jeremy, confronted Klaus at his mansion about it, where Klaus informed him that he wanted Tyler to bite Caroline to show Stefan and his loved ones that he was serious about getting back the coffins Stefan had stolen. Tyler refused, as Caroline was his ex and someone he cared about, but, unbeknownst to Tyler at the time, the sire bond between Klaus and himself caused him to end up biting Caroline anyway without even realizing it. Knowing Caroline will die without a cure, Tyler begged Klaus to heal Caroline with his blood, which he ultimately did. In Dangerous Liaisons, Tyler was mentioned in a conversation between Klaus and Caroline at the ball thrown by the Mikaelson family at their mansion. While the two were dancing, Caroline demanded that Klaus give Tyler his freedom back. In Heart of Darkness, Tyler returned to Mystic Falls after having spent months in the Appalachian Mountains, where he shifted to and from his wolf form hundreds of times to break his sire bond with Klaus. Caroline informed Tyler that when an Original is killed, every vampire turned from their bloodline ends up dying, too, and admitted that the Salvatore brothers were planning on killing Klaus as soon as they confirmed whether or not he had sired them, which would result in Tyler's death. Later, Tyler found one of Klaus' drawings for Caroline in her bedroom, and became so furious that he left. In Do Not Go Gentle, Tyler and Caroline danced together at the 20s Decade Dance until Klaus showed up. Although Tyler had broken his sire bond, he and Caroline didn't want to reveal this to Klaus yet, so he voluntarily stepped aside when Klaus asked if he could dance with Caroline. Klaus informed Caroline that he was leaving Mystic Falls, and assured her that they both knew that she wasn't ready to come with him. He then walked away without another word. In Before Sunset, Klaus, knowing that the recently-turned dark Alaric could only be killed by killing Elena, he began draining her of all her blood so that he could use the last few liters to make some more hybrids.Tyler showed up and tried to free her, but Klaus found him before he could get Elena out of the house. He asked him how he broke the sire bond, which Klaus stated was impossible. Tyler countered by saying that true love was more important than sire-bond-induced loyalty. Klaus reminded Tyler that he should be thanking him, as he saved Tyler from the misery of life as a werewolf, but Tyler retored that Klaus didn't give a crap about him, he only wanted to not be alone. Klaus then prepared to kill him, but Stefan and Damon arrived at the last moment to help. Tyler and Damon restrained Klaus, while Stefan plunged his hand into Klaus' chest, allowing Bonnie to use her magical connection to Stefan to desiccate Klaus. Klaus looks at them with a mixture of sadness and shock before his body is completely desiccated, and his body falls lifeless to the floor. In The Departed, after Klaus was neutralized, Bonnie knew that if he died, her mother and friends would die with him, and she questioned what she was supposed to do to deal with that. Off-screen, Bonnie saved Klaus from Alaric and his white oak stake by magically transferring Klaus' spirit into Tyler's body. At the end of the episode, Bonnie is seen talking to Tyler, who was revealed to be possessed by Klaus' spirit. It was later revealed that Klaus' body had been preserved when Alaric accidentally shut the coffin lid, extinguishing the flames from his body's "death." |-|Season Four= In Growing Pains, Klaus, still in Tyler's body, Caroline and Klaus tracked down Bonnie to complete the spell so Klaus could be returned to his true body. Since Bonnie had already gotten in trouble with the spirits for doing dark magic earlier, she initially refused, but when Klaus began ripping Tyler's heart out, Bonnie was forced to do the spell. Klaus was returned to his original body, leaving Tyler in full control of his own. In The Rager, Carol Lockwood called Klaus and his last remaining hybrids back to Mystic Falls to serve as protection for Tyler after he had nearly been killed by the supernatural hunter Connor Jordan on two occasions. Although Klaus no longer cared about Tyler, specifically, he wasn't willing to lose one of the few hybrids he had left. Klaus later met Hayley, a friend Tyler had met while he was breaking his sire bond, and immediately assumed that Tyler had had a secret affair with her that he was hiding from Caroline. When Tyler returned to his father's office, he found Klaus sitting at the desk. Klaus told Tyler that he guessed that when Tyler went to go break his sire bond, he met Hayley and they shared a passionate moment. Tyler got upset and shouted at Klaus to stop. Klaus then angrily retorted, "And Caroline has no idea." Tyler stared at Klaus in shock and Klaus scoffed, shaking his head and giving Tyler a look before going to answer Tyler's cell phone. In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Caroline arrived at Tyler's house with a box of Tyler's things, interrupting a heated discussion between Tyler, Hayley and Klaus. Klaus, clearly pleased at the tension he created between Tyler and Caroline, believed the display and gave them privacy to talk. This was later revealed to be a plot orchestrated by Tyler and Caroline to make Klaus think that Tyler really had an affair with Hayley so he wouldn't suspect the reality of the situation—that Tyler and Hayley were going to help the rest of the hybrids break their sire bonds. In My Brother’s Keeper, Caroline and Klaus had a date, and they had fun together, despite Caroline's best attempts not to, and Tyler watched bitterly from a distance with Hayley. While Tyler eavesdropped on their conversation, Klaus admitted to Caroline that there was one time when he thought about being human. Tyler became very jealous and insisted to Hayley that they needed to find a way to end Klaus as soon as possible. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Tyler and Hayley's plans for Klaus and the other hybrids commenced. Hayley claimed to Tyler that she ha found a witch to help them perform the body jumping spell on Klaus. Tyler volunteered to be the body to hold Klaus, much to Caroline's dismay, and she tried to stop him. Later, the plan was changed to put Klaus in Rebekah's daggered body. Klaus was later seen when Kimberley and the other hybrids were waiting for the witch near the tunnels. Klaus showed up with Adrian and pulled his heart out. He then started killing all the hybrids with the hunter's sword, until the last one left was Kimberley. She tried to run away in the Lockwood Cellar, but he followed her and demanded to know where Tyler was. She claimed she didn't know, so he killed her by cutting her head off with his sword. It was then revealed by Hayley that she didn't really have a witch, and that she had been working with Atticus Shane to get Klaus to kill his hybrids in one of the Expression Triangle sacrifices, as Shane had promised to give her information on her parents. In the last scene of the episode, Carol was the last one left at the party and was waiting for Tyler to pick her up. She sat down on the edge of the fountain, where Klaus approached her, telling her that he was also looking for Tyler to have a word with him. Carol begged him not to hurt Tyler, since he was her son and the only thing she had. He told her that she was also all that he had, and it was a beautiful symmetry. Before Carol could react, Klaus grabbed her her and drowned her in the fountain, killing her. In Into the Wild, Klaus was still trapped in the Gilbert house, forced to stare at his little brother's charred body while his sister, the Salvatores, Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena went to find the cure. Tyler showed up, still furious with Klaus for killing his mother. He was gloating, telling Klaus that the others would find the cure and when they did, Tyler was going to shove it down Klaus' throat and kill him in whatever way he pleased. Klaus told him that he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't die too, since he was part of his bloodline but Tyler seemed certain that once Klaus was a werewolf again, all the vampires and hybrids in his bloodline would no longer be connected to him. When Caroline arrives in the Gilbert house surprised to find Tyler still there and Klaus still locked in the family room. Caroline is discussing with Klaus, said she’d never help him and that he wasn't even worth the calories she burns talking to him. That’s when Klaus impaled her with the other end of a lamp, pulled her to him, and bit her, Klaus says after he drops her body on the floor with Tyler looking surprised. Later, Caroline is shown panicking over what Klaus as done as Tyler helps her down onto the Gilbert's living room sofa, while Klaus stares away from the unfolding situation. Tyler tries to calm Caroline down by assuring her that he'll fix things. Tyler confronts Klaus, reminding him that Caroline will die if he doesn't give her his blood. Klaus seems sarcastically receptive, biting his wrist and extending it to Tyler. He asks Tyler to beg him to save her life. Tyler scoffs at Klaus' attempt to underscore how powerless he is compared to him. Tyler relents and begs Klaus to save Caroline. Klaus states that it would be pathetic of him to help since in a previous conversation Tyler revealed that once Klaus was forcibly given the cure that he would kill him. Tyler responds by offering to be Klaus' slave again in exchange for healing Caroline. Klaus refuses him, Caroline asks Tyler to help her leave the room as she is unable to look at Klaus. The next day Caroline is in Elena's room with Tyler, after a conversation he asks if she trusts in him. The leads to the room with Klaus and tells him that if he wants to let her die well but that would have to see it with your own eyes, Tyler will goes leaving to Caroline on the floor with Klaus looking her. Caroline asks how Klaus could do something like this to Tyler, to his mom, and to her. He responds dismissively, citing boredom as a reason. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Klaus remained stuck behind Bonnie's spell, Caroline and Tyler, knowing Klaus wouldn't be going anywhere, found the sword at his house and brought it back to the Gilbert's. Caroline and Tyler would have found the sword in Klaus' attic. The handle is a cryptex, so they basically had to twist parts and read Aramaic, which of course Klaus knew. There's only one dose of the cure. Klaus, who wisely decided that he could help Caroline and Tyler read the cryptex and keep that important information to himself, shouted it out to Rebekah when Caroline phoned her to say they were emailing the translation and directions. Later, Tyler wanted to get out of town, knowing Klaus would start with him. Caroline begged him to let her try to fix things with Klaus because she didn’t want to say goodbye to him again. Caroline asks Klaus for mercy for Tyler, Klaus refuses at first but then Caroline convinces Klaus. When Caroline is leaving the room Klaus tells Caroline that mercy to Tyler is for her, and he must leave Mystic Falls immediately because only give him a head start before killing him, Caroline looks disappointed. Tyler said a tearful goodbye to Caroline. In Because the Night, Klaus asks Caroline if she knows where Tyler is to which she responds by informing Klaus that he's not with her and has surrendered the deed to his house to Matt Donovan. Klaus steps forward and points out that it was Tyler's intent to kill him and that it's unfair of Caroline to hate him for driving him away in response. Caroline disagrees, suggesting that she does hate him before telling him to go away. In Pictures of You, Tyler returns to Mystic Falls to see Caroline the day of prom. After sharing a dance together Tyler says goodbye to Caroline. Klaus was also out of the Lockwood mansion after Tyler showed up, he asked Tyler if it was worth it seeing Caroline's smile but Tyler did not answer anything and then he gave 5 seconds to Tyler to leave before Klaus kills him. However Klaus did not chase after Tyler or kill him, even though 5 seconds pass after he gave Tyler a head start. In Graduation, Klaus tells Caroline that Tyler is free to return to Mystic Falls. |-|Season Five= In Monster's Ball, Tyler reveals to Caroline that he returned to Mystic Falls just to say goodbye because he wants to go to New Orleans to ruin the life of Klaus and get revenge for the death of his mother, Caroline begs him not to do it but Tyler makes the decision to leave. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Bloodletting, after Hayley has escaped from Tyler since he kidnapped her and attempted to kill her, he continues looking for her. Klaus caught up with him in the woods, surprised at how vicious Tyler had become. Tyler was still seeking vengeance against Klaus for what he did to his mother, his hybrid friends, and romantically pursuing Caroline. Klaus merely laughed at Tyler, asking him what Caroline would think of what he had turned himself into. Tyler fled, but Klaus followed with ease. However, he was ambushed by Tyler, who staked him through the chest. A battle between the world's first two hybrids began with Tyler managing to hold his own for a few minutes, criticizing Klaus on how he had screwed up every relationship he ever had, whether it was with his hybrids or his family. Klaus dealt what would have been a killing blow, shoving his hand in Tyler's chest to rip out his heart, once and for all, but as Tyler begged for him to do it, Klaus changed his mind. He realized that Tyler was suffering and wanted him to end his pain, but Klaus pulled his hand out, telling Tyler to leave, but always remember that he was stronger than him and only lived since he permitted it. This was the last time that Tyler and Klaus meet. Quotes |-|The Vampire Diaries= |-|The Originals= ;Season 1 :Tyler: '' Hayley! Don't make this harder than it has to be! Give up now...I'll end it quick."'' :(Klaus appears behind him) :Klaus: " Quite an offer! Though, not one I'll be extending to you." :Tyler: '' Klaus."'' :Klaus: " Hello, Tyler. You look well! I aim to change that. Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low! (walks toward Tyler) I admit, I'm impressed!." :(Tyler ducks away from Klaus and puts more distance between them) :Tyler: '' Used to hang out with you, I guess something must have rubbed off."'' :Klaus: " What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her, when I call her to tell her of your demise." :Tyler: '' smiles Whatever happens to me, Caroline's never going to stop hating you!." '' :(Klaus' face goes cold, and he runs to toss Tyler over and into a tree) :Klaus: " Come on, mate! Give it a bit more effort! I want to enjoy myself." :(Tyler glares at Klaus and braces himself to fight, but at the last minute, he vamp-runs away. Klaus smiles, and waits for a moment before chasing after him) :(Meanwhile, in the werewolf encampments, Klaus wanders around and checks random tents to find Tyler) :Klaus: " Is this your idea of revenge, Tyler? A grueling game of hide-and-seek? :(Tyler runs up behind Klaus and stabs him through the chest with a stake. Klaus yells in pain and backhands Tyler away, before he pulls the stake out of his chest and readies himself to fight back) :Klaus: " (glares at Tyler) Let's end this, shall we? :(The two continue to glare at each other. Before they lunge forward to fight, their hybrid eyes and fangs emerge. Tyler tackles Klaus, and they both roll down a small hill and land in front of Dwayne's shack. Tyler punches Klaus in the face, so Klaus grabs him in a chokehold) :Klaus: " How dare you! :Tyler: '' I'm just getting started.'' :(Tyler stakes him in the side, and Klaus groans in pain) :Klaus: " You've grown bloodthirsty. Perhaps it's best your mother didn't live to see you like this, hahahahaha! :(Tyler gets more enraged and begins to pummel Klaus in the face. Klaus grabs his fist, flips him over so Klaus is on top of him, and stakes Tyler in the chest with the stake that was stuck in his side. Tyler moans in pain, and they both get back on their feet) :Klaus: " It's sad, really. I thought I made you better. Turns out you're quite the disappointment. :(Tyler pulls the stake out of his chest and throws it aside) :Tyler: '' I guess I'm another one of your failures. Like how you failed at making hybrids, how you failed your family! Klaus and smiles Now it looks like you're going to fail your own kid!'' :(Klaus grabs Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a tree) :Klaus: " And thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was brief! :(He jams his hand into Tyler's chest and grabs his heart as Tyler shouts in agony) :Tyler: '' Do it! You're never gonna break me! Only thing you can do is kill me, so go on! Go on, get it over with!'' :Klaus: " Ahhh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you, hmm? I did break you! Took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life. :(He stares at him for a moment, and just when Tyler thinks Klaus is about to kill him, he pulls his empty hand out of his chest and chokes Tyler momentarily) :Klaus': " Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will. (starts to compel him) Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are nothing to me. :(Klaus lets him go, and leaves him in agony by himself)'' :-- Bloodletting Gallery 305VampireDiaries0515.jpg Klaus and Tyler.jpg 309VampireDiaries0919.jpg Ctk.png KlausandTyler.jpg 3x11 01.jpg Tylerandklause.jpg Klaus and tyler The Rager.jpg Vampire-diaries-caroline-tyler-klaus-dance.jpg Tycarkla.jpg 4x13.jpg Capture-20130613-170028.jpg Picturesofyoutyler.jpg Klaus4x19.jpg Tyler and klaus4x13.png Tyler and Klaus 1x8.jpg Trivia *Tyler and Klaus both loved and slept with Caroline Forbes. *Klaus killed Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood, as revenge for attempting to put him down. *Klaus turned Tyler into his first successful hybrid because Klaus made Tyler drink Elena Gilbert's doppelgänger blood. *Tyler tried killing Klaus' unborn daughter and Hayley Marshall, for revenge, but failed and he was temporarily imprisoned in the Garden for his insistence on killing Hayley or the baby. *They were both hybrids, along with Hayley Marshall. *When Tyler was thrown into the anti-magic barrier throughout Mystic Falls, killed and subsequently resurrected, he was cured of his vampirism. As a result, he is no longer one of Klaus' hybrids, and has returned to being an untriggered werewolf until he kills Liv in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Klaus has no idea that Tyler is no longer a hybrid. *Klaus possessed Tyler when his body was destroyed at the end of Season Three and at the start of Season Four. *Tyler breaks up with Caroline to get revenge on Klaus, but failed. *Ironically in the books, Tyler and Klaus were allies. Both being antagonists. On the show, they were rivals and arch-enemies. *Despite hating each other, the two throughout the series have shown to have the most in common compared to the other main characters. * Both had abusive fathers whom they both hated: Richard Lockwood and Mikael. * Both had the tendency to hurt the people they care about. Tyler would get into fights with Jeremy and Matt, and Klaus would dagger his siblings except Freya. * Both were werewolves whose anger issues originated from. * Both were obsessed with having revenge on each other. * Caroline mentioned that Tyler sounded a lot like Klaus, despite Tyler hating to admit it. * Both were hybrids at one point. * Both have complicated relationships with the Salvatores. * Hayley was attracted to both of them initially. * They have reverse roles in their different shows. ** During Season Four of The Vampire Diaries, Tyler was considered the hero, by saving the hybrids and led a rebellion against the villain Klaus. In Season One of The Originals, Tyler was the villain in Bloodletting, by trying to kill Hope Mikaelson and Klaus was portrayed as the hero. * It is currently unknown if Klaus knew about Tyler's death. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship